Geboku
by seikazu aisenai
Summary: I paired up Sanzo and Gojyo in a warped Saiyuuki universe.^_^ @part three up@
1. Acquisition

_Geboku_  

A Gensoumaden Saiyuuki AU fic  

seikazu aisenai  

Kazuya Minekura, etc. own Saiyuuki.  Any misuse of the characters of the said series was just for the perverse enjoyment of the one who came up with this "idea."  

Gensoumaden Saiyuuki in itself has no definite timeline in real time, ne?  This fic is more so since I have that right in an AU.:p  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Scrawl One  

Acquisition  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

"Are you looking for a slave?"  

The voice startled me from my reverie.  "No, I'm just looking for a place to stay the night."  I looked back at an obvious resident of the village.  

"Oh, then come right in.  I thought you were one of many of who wanted to view the auction.  Most of our customers are leaving right after the event."  

My curious mind must have transferred my expression into a questioning look, which encouraged the evident proprietor to tell more as we entered the inn.  

"The weary traveler does not know what our lodging is famous for?  Every 13th of the month, we hold an auction for slaves.  People from all over the realm come to purchase their slaves here.  We have every kind that one would ever want, name it and we have it."  

"So, is this an authorized sale?  Once you buy one, you have full control over that person?"  I didn't even know that this place existed, let alone the rules that governed the town.  If I hadn't decided to make a brief stop before I proceeded home, I wouldn't have stumbled upon this place.  

"Of course, it's legal!  We won't have any dreadful business tarnishing our community, small as it is."  We reached the bar, the usual stools flanking its front.  Perpendicular to it was the stage, with tables scattered around the remaining space.  "On the other hand, we don't actually get the slaves, they were all delivered.  We only deal with their previous owners."  

The crowd was already humming with anticipation.  

"Just enjoy the show.  Treat yourself a drink."  

I nodded and took a seat.  I couldn't wait for them to begin.  So that they could finish it already.  

"Holler if you need anything."  He started for the door beside the end of the bar.  

A flash of red caught my attention.  "Wait."  It disappeared toward the entry the innkeeper was heading for.  "Can I take a look at them?"  

The dark eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

The backstage proved to be a zoo of hectic preparations.  

"What specifications did you have in mind?"  

I could almost hear the wheels in his mind clicking into place, another customer equals more money.  "I don't have anything in particular—"  There, that same patch of scarlet.  The crowd shifted once again, making me lose my sight of my target.  Slaves being pulled by their handlers, owners negotiating with clients, guards ushering unwanted visitors out the door, all in the space of minutes inside the room.  

"I thought I heard you say that this was an auction?"  My eyes trained pointedly at the sight of a trade right in front of us.  

"It is.  Only special customers are allowed here."  

"That means we get to pick whoever we want?"  

"Exactly."  He motioned to one of the slave handlers.  "Show our kind guest a nice variety of our selection."  The handler bowed and proceeded to do as she was told.  I followed her as she gestured and introduced every available one until I had located my goal.  

Crimson eyes regarded me with fierce animosity.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

"It's him that I want."  The shackles rattled loudly, apparently protesting the announcement.               

"Sir, you haven't even _glanced_ at the other ones."  The innkeeper obviously was discouraging me from purchasing the flame-haired youkai.  

"I've already decided.  It's my money."  

"But sir, he's an extremely violent youkai.  His previous owner was more than willing to accept less than half of the usual price just to get rid of him."  

"It doesn't matter.  I'll take him.  Take off his chains."  

"But—"  

"No buts.  Unhand him already."  

"And book us a room for two.  Prepare warm baths."  I flashed my gold credit card.  "_Now._"  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

We were given a spacious area on the third floor.  Businessmen were all the same, they catered to your every whim as long as you had the greens.  Or the credit card, for that matter.  We were escorted by a guard, the fire-eyed youkai still bound by chains.  The innkeeper had finally settled on a lofty price and a compromise that the slave will only be untied within my closed quarters.  

"You can go now," I told the guard after we entered the threshold.  

The guard handed me the keys, mixed pity and admiration in his eyes.  I closed the door after he left.  

I approached the chained figure standing at the middle of the room.  He went still then started acting like a caged animal, baring his fangs and growling at me.  I ignored his behavior and evaded all his attacks.  

His growling went louder and his strikes became faster that he was able to solidly hit me once in the gut.  It knocked the wind out of me and startled him into immobility.  I continued to gasp from the lack of air and the pain of having a couple of internal organs become slightly rearranged without your consent.  My left arm held onto my stomach, my right arm, the keys, as I tried to stand up.  With much effort, I was able to reach him yet I remained silent except for the heavy breathing.  

Wild eyes stared at me and he backed away while I countered his each step with one of mine.  He bumped into the end of the bed, surprise making him sit down on it.  "Don't come any closer!"  His voice was a shouted whisper.  

"You do know how to speak."  I disobeyed his request, which made him struggle against my objective.  "Hold still!  I won't be able to take off those chains if you keep on moving about!"  

He acquiesced with distrustful eyes, watching me as if I would pounce on him any second.  It took me a while to remove the odious shackles, proof of mistreatment branded on his skin made me distracted.  Especially the two scars below his left eye.  '_What could you have gone through..?'  _

"What?!  You're just itching to add to these?!"  He traced the wounds on his forearms.  "I didn't figure you for the S&M type when I caught a glimpse of you earlier."  His tone hinted an underlying bitterness at his fate.  "Why, you're more of a bijin than I could ever be!"  

Something suddenly lurched from my middle then went up and gripped my chest in its tight hold.  

"Ha!  Don't look at me if I were some charity case!  I can fend for myself."  

"Yeah and look where it's gotten you."  Regret clearly seized pain's position in response to my own outburst as he assumed his defeat in our battle of words and glares.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Yay!  I finished the first part!^_^  

04/16/2003


	2. Uncertainties

_Geboku  _

A Gensoumaden Saiyuuki AU fic  

seikazu aisenai  

Kazuya Minekura and others own Saiyuuki.  Any misuse of the characters of the said series was just for the perverse enjoyment of the one who came up with this "idea."  

Gensoumaden Saiyuuki in itself has no definite timeline in real time, ne?  This fic is more so since I have that right in an AU.:p  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Scrawl Two  

Uncertainties

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Just great.  First pity.  Now he's questioning my competence to look after myself.  

And the worst part is, somehow, he was right.  

Look at what I ended up being.  A slave for those who had enough cash on their filthy hands to buy me off from my latest guide of torment.  It didn't matter whether they were human or youkai, they were all the same bunch who got a kick out of seeing me suffer.  All because…  _'Don't go there again!'_  

I waited for him to say more as I further stared at the abrasions around my wrists.  To rub it all in on how I should be grateful to him.  Just like they always do.  Funny, though, how this one seemed to hit home in just a couple of strikes.  

He stayed silent; soreness inflicted by my fist to his middle earlier, supposedly fading.  And moved to the bedside table and dropped the keys and shackles on it.  Then he returned to his earlier position and raised his right hand.  I waited for that first blow.  In fact, I _craved_ it.  So I could dash this darned mirage into pieces and see it for the pile of sand it really was.  He just took hold of my arm and made me get up.  _'Maybe this one's different…'_  

The blond one escorted me through the door on the left wall.  It led us to an ample-sized bathroom, complete with separate shower and tub.  This guy must've had it made to be able to rent something like this.  

"Remove your clothing."  _'So much for false hope.'_  "Unless you've forgotten how to do that and you're in need of my assistance?"  

"Oh, so you got some kink with the bathtubs."  

He refused to rise to the bait and watched me expectantly.  I refrained from asking him to turn around while I rid myself of the garments.  

He held out a hand.  _'Here it comes…'_  I grasped it with eyes shut — and found myself seated roughly on a cool surface.  I opened my eyes.  I was accommodated on a marble-like stool in front of the large sink, mirror facing my back.  The human was busy doing something with the tub, his back turned away from me.  

I gazed at the door longingly.  _'Maybe—'_  "Don't even think about it."  _'I guess blondie here wants me squeaky clean before we do anything.'_  He exited through the object of my yearning and entered the same passage after a few minutes, dressed in a bathrobe.  Weird-looking stuff were deposited beside the sink.  _'Is that shampoo..?'_  

@_@ @_@ @_@  

Water was poured over my head and had me sputtering all over the place.  "Hey!"  He just continued without a word and put gooey stuff in my hair, lathering it all the way to the roots and ignoring the mess that ensued around the vicinity.  

I blinked.  Some of the fluid came into my eyes.  "Shit!"  My hands instinctively tried to wipe them away.  

"Stop that, it'll only hurt more."  He removed my hands and poured more water over my eyes.  The sting went away.  

Next, he rinsed out all the suds and repeated the process until he was sure that no trace of the substance was left.  He then hoisted me to my feet and brought me to the shower.  I blinked again.  A couple of knobs were turned and a warm drizzle steadily spilled forth.  I lifted my face to the divine spray, loving the way it cascaded down my skin with its soothing beat.  Melted the aching muscles and washed the accumulated dirt away, erasing strain and stress.  

A small smile seemed to have appeared on the face of my bathing attendant.  "What's so funny?"  The blond gave me a puzzled look and kept quiet.  The relaxing mist must have made me see things.  

He turned off the shower and went to the task of covering me all over with soap.  He accomplished it with a clinical neatness but my body gave meaning to the contact his skin made with mine.  Not to mention that denying what was going down below didn't help to eliminate the mortification I felt as he lifted his brows in awareness to the evidence.  This was not supposed to happen.  I do _not_ experience desire with my owners, I feel derision with their every touch.  

He, on the other hand, overlooked the incident and maintained his role, making me wonder if I should feel rejected instead of thankful.  

The shower was turned on again.  Afterward, he inserted himself between the wall and me, managing to avoid being totally drenched by the water.  And made me able to observe his eyes clearly.  They were an incredible purple.  First time I actually saw one blessed with that shade.  Astonishment bled into mine, earning me a warning glance as he scrubbed the soapy foams off.  

@_@ @_@ @_@  

"Stay there."  The water in the tub was just the right temperature, heat seeping into my veins.  

I _felt_ my cheeks color in spite of the steam as the robe slid off creamy shoulders and exposed the smooth back of my present owner.  The faint thud of sodden cloth on the floor was heard.  I closed my eyes — my breath, shallow, my blood, furious.   One should not be privileged to witness such a delectable sight.  

_'I will not look.  I will not look.  I will not look.'_  

The sound of falling water teased me from behind my eyelids.  

_'I will _not_ look.'_  

Bubbles forming wove temptation around my ears.  

_'I _will_ not look.'_  

Sadly, willing oneself to not do something isn't as easy as not doing it.  My lids fluttered open without permission.  I twisted around in my spot and was subjected to the breathtaking view.  Jets of life-sustaining liquid flowed down his golden head and wrapped around his pale skin with its trickling streams.  The vapors completed the vision, driving me to total engrossment.  Surprisingly, each motion of his filled me with a sense of comfort; vague, like a long-forgotten dream.  

So intent was I in examining each detail that several moments passed before reality crashed back into orbit.  His purple were already fixed at mine, distance emerged as mere inches with its weight.  I broke away, blushing like a moron who didn't know what to do on his first date.  _'What's happening to you, man?  Getting skittish with such a delicate-looking human.'_  But I knew deception had a pretty face so I kept my own averted from him.  

Light steps advanced forward.  The water level rose as he took his place beside me.  His nearness, despite the abundant rectangle of the tub, forced me to take almost a third of the fluid content with my speed in stepping out of what suddenly felt like contained space.  

"Uh, I don't wanna, um, get all wrinkly."  _'Damn those eyes…'_  "Plus, I don't wanna invade your space or anything."  He nodded his agreement.  I had I feeling he enjoyed my distress, somewhere in those violet depths.  

"Don't worry, I can dry myself!"  That, I admit, deserved the snort I heard from him.  _'Who would've thought, Sha Gojyo, afraid of an ordinary towel.'_  

Clad in a similar robe, I marched out the bathroom.  And followed the wafting aroma of cooked food to the table near right wall.  My stomach grumbled its complaint.  

"Go ahead and help yourself."  _'Did he have cameras all over the place or what?'_  

@_@ @_@ @_@  

I had already wolfed down half of what he ordered when he came out.  He barely touched his plate as I finished everything that was left, not wanting to waste any crumb.  This time, I was sure that a smirk peeked from his impassive expression.  

After the meal, we just changed to the pajamas spread out on the bed, which magically appeared along bath time.  Or maybe dinner, since I was too preoccupied to notice anything else.  

He stood by the window and brought his cigarette to life with a spark of a lighter.  I wanted to ask for one, but I feared that that was pushing my luck too far.  

I settled for lying on the bed.  It was softer than the usual ones I was provided with.  But sleep won't claim me, someone who had features bestowed by the celestial bodies already had my attention.  Even as he situated himself beside me, only a muted 'goodnight' came out from his lips.  

No S&M.  No labor.  The amethyst-eyed human conformed to none of the unwritten rules and expected conduct of one who had just acquired a slave.  

_'So why the hell did he get me anyway?'_  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Woo-hoo!  I finally got this part done.^_^  I'm already half-drowsy with sleep but I forced myself to finish it.  Pardon the grammar, spelling, and stuff.  Forgive the non-movement of the plot.  

I was stuck with the last part and somehow, you guys who reviewed the first one made me fight with the cursed slump.  Thanks you, guys!  *glomp*  

Kurtain

real-circus

Guardian of Jupiter

Tooboe luvs Tsume

Shiroki

koboreta

04/23/2003


	3. Uncertainties 2

_Geboku  _

A Gensoumaden Saiyuuki AU fic  

seikazu aisenai  

Kazuya Minekura and others still own Saiyuuki.  Any misuse of the characters of the said series was just for the perverse enjoyment of the one who came up with this "idea."  

Gensoumaden Saiyuuki in itself has no definite timeline in real time, ne?  This fic is more so since I have that right in an AU.:p  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Scrawl Three  

Uncertainties 2

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

My eyes were treated to the darkness of the room, the dawning light mostly filtered by the curtains on the window.  As they adjusted to the not so familiar surroundings, my thoughts were focused on one thing alone – the crimson haired slave whose nearness already assaulted my senses upon waking up.  

Having the liberty to study him without the unwanted repercussions, I drank in his silhouette, mesmerized, along with the shadows that playfully danced across his skin.  Sleep had taken over the bronze skinned form's defenses and his body had inadvertently shrank the inches between us instead of the wide space his mind had deemed necessary and reserved the night before.  Red strands fanned across his face from when he had rolled over and I stopped my hand from tucking them behind his ear and causing my specimen to wake.  Brilliant eyes were hidden from me beneath lids trimmed with lengthy lashes.  My gaze slid down, avoiding a place of temptation only to find its alternate.  A patch of skin showing through the end flaps of the stretched due to movement button-down pajama top.  

One button, off.  And then the other.  And another…  Released by the constraints of the material, my hands felt free to roam the flat planes and sharp angles that was the longhaired one's torso.  In their journey, they managed to map out the scars branded unto him.  I bent down to press feathery touches to each nick with my lips, trying to erase each little imprint of agony.  Upwards, I traveled, until almost centimeters away from the former temptation.  I skated my sight higher and collided into vivid crimson orbs.  

Wrists adjoined by metal cuffs above his head, rain coursed its path from his eyes; along his temples, then pooled and grew into a basin of water resembling a brook.  A denser substance of a claret wine hue dripped from the two lines carved into his left cheek and tinged the sparkling liquid.  Elevating my upper body from where it was forced against his, I discovered that the other etched marks also released such dark water, some of which had clung to me.  

Little above a murmur, wrought out by a dry throat, "Sanzo.."  

_Bam!_  My eyes flew shut as the pain from last night's blow asserted itself, full force.  Breathing became a task.  When the throbbing receded into an ache, I braved the dimness, now accompanied by more light, once more and saw my assailant's arm placed over my abdomen.  Who, after all the commotion he himself caused, was still fast asleep.  _'What a wake up call.  The half-youkai subconsciously wishes to get back at me for last night..'_  

Half-youkai.  I hadn't known that information when I first clashed countenances with the crimson-eyed being.  Truth be told, a large amount of yesterday didn't exactly register on my mind vividly after the said event.  I even used that k'sobaba's gold card, which I usually reserve for when she pisses me off too much, even though I know she takes pleasure with my using her gift no matter how much I have intentions of making her bankrupt when I do.  _'God!  She's not gonna let me get away for doing this without her provocation..'_  

Someone knocked at the door.  I slipped from under the unwittingly positioned hold with no trouble at all.  It was the same girl who had shown me the slaves and the one whom I delegated to take care of our clothes.  No luck in fixing the wild one's garments and a message for me, she reported, handing me the latter and my own fresh outfit.  I sent her with another errand and a reply.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

The shower was a breeding ground for incessant thoughts that poked at your head until you've muddled yourself into a mess.  Along with the ritual actions, the mind spat ideas that gave no warning to where it would lead to.  Especially since the imagination replayed the scenes that previously happened in the exact location and contorted them to one's wishes, although the part that was reminded of doing the said exercise earlier ended up as a disaster, wanted to do otherwise.  

I don't know what precisely drove me to bathe him – maybe it was the way he flinched everytime my hands invaded his space, anticipating the moment of harsh reality.  Tried from experience, words could not give what a caring gesture could effectively accomplish.  A flash of a warm smile from my deceased father.  

Such noble intentions were of course not tainted with only pure aim.  The soft sheen of his hair, the slick feel of his wet skin, the reciprocated discomfort, were enough reward for one who could not easily obtain what his unvoiced desires demanded.  

Drying my hair as I stepped out of the bathroom, eyes made from an aging star flickered sleepily at morning's brightness.  _'Wild one?  You could almost mistake him for a kid getting up for his first day of school..'_  But then they sharpened once they detected my presence.  I cut in before he could say a word, "Go take a shower.  We're leaving after breakfast.  Or do you still need my help?"  I don't know why I have this urge to ruffle his feathers just so.  

"I can manage," scowling, which I thought adorable, "I'm not some kid you need to fuss with, you know."  _'So I can see another one of his amusing reactions.'_  He stepped into his pair of bedroom slippers and dashed to the bathroom.  

Helping myself into freshly laundered and pressed clothes, I went down to order our breakfast.  A lot of people were already seated, coffee cups in their hands, so I decided to send up our food instead.  The girl from yesterday and this morning handed me my requests and told me that she had successfully delivered my reply.  

Clutching the parcels I'd received, I arrived at our rented lodging and strolled in on him exiting the bathroom.  

"Catch," and I shot him his clothes, his underwear, slapping him in the face.  He removed the said article and smiled at me menacingly, "Very funny."  We had resorted into bantering in less than a night.  Compassion did equate civility; degradation, violence.  

Eyes that shone ruby found mine.  "Afraid to strip in front of me?"  I don't know where my lust-filled thoughts originated from, goading me to make such comments.  Suddenly glinting mischievously, those eyes burned up my whole body as he made a show of getting dressed, turning the tables.  

After the spell-weaving affair, my fists clasped the remaining item in my hands.  "Sit."  Bewilderment sufaced within glowing embers, but curiosity won them out.  _'I guess he likes nice surprises.'_  

I unraveled the white bandages and wound them around his left forearm in an overlapping manner.  I did the same to his right arm.  I offered him a different strip which he tied around his forehead.  "They weren't able to save any of your old things."  

"These fit just right.  Thank you."  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

Breakfast had a companionable ambiance.  Mostly filled with silence, a sort of truce sprung between the two of us.  The reason why I still hadn't asked for his name, even as we left the inn, was because I didn't want questions about mine to be raised.  

Pairs of eyes from somewhere in town followed us and I met them with a shake of a head.  They nodded their affirmation and disappeared into the scattered crowd.  

Hours of walking the natural trail with a few pit stops eventually lead us to where my home lay.  

"Sanzo!!  O-kaeri!"  A brown-haired boy called out enthusiastically, standing by the front steps.  Beside him was a man donned with a monocle in his right eye.  "O-kaeri nasai, Sanzo."  A scaly, winged creature screeched, "Kyuuu!"  Behind them were all familiar faces that I grew up with since I came to live at this place.   

"Hey Sanzo," Goku asked, "who's that with you?"  

"Gojyo," the redhead supplied.  _'Gojyo.'_  

"Is he your friend?  Where did he come from?"  

"He's my—"  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Took me a very long while and still no answers nor plot movement…  Nishi e did nothing to help me with my slump here…  I did get most of the chara's background done but when I look at the whole picture…  Bleak.  The slump really loves me…  Good for you guys, ne?  Don't get to suffer that much.  

I wanna thank the reviewers who took the time to say what they thought: 

Kiarene – Yay!^_^  I sorta feel like were a handful of chosen ones who love the unfavored pairing every time I check the Just In here and don't find new fics 'bout them.T_T  

Brennend – Thankies!  Gomen if you don't find this interesting anymore.  

gallatica – Sorry if I didn't give out enough warning?  I guess you won't be able to read my apology 'coz I'm sure you've steered clear away from here since you're a Sanzo/Goku fan, ne?  

real-circus – Still reading?  Hmm, I'll try more with the lime..  Hope you won't, um, shoot me with this kind of Sanzo.  

Genjo Sanzo – Yay again!^_^ Still think that after this installment?  

Evil Laugher – ^_^  

Fallen – You've noticed they haven't said their names yet.^_^  There was a reason.  

dead-possum-CJ – Ah, the taming of the kappa line by koboreta.  At least, it was indirectly responsible for something good, being the junk that this is. @hears Gojyo's voice saying, "yo check it out, get down, junk boys, get down," and sweatdrops@  Where's the 5th chapter of your fic? @nudge, nudge@  Doko? Doko? Doko? @whiny voice@  I wanna know if milady Sanzo burns Gojyo's clothes after he takes them all off. @grins@  

H. Mauvecloud – Hmm, I guess I haven't had read enough fics in this fandom (usually goes for those that say 'Sanzo and Gojyo are together' in glaring lines) or I really have a weird way of looking at the characters.  Can I ask for help 'bout Nishi e?  What's Kenren's and Tenpou's eye color?  Kenren has black ones..?  I saw the scan of the anniv issue of ZeroSum for the colored reference of Gaiden's charas. @sighs@  I don't wanna offend more fans with my obvious lack of knowledge... (As if I don't already offend you guys by posting these things!)  

Shiroki – Another one had returned!  

Guardian of Jupiter – And another one!  

Hope I didn't disappoint you guys that much.  I'm sorry if I did.  And apologies for the technical writing stuff, etc.  I just type these squiggles in a word processor, okay?  

06/14/2003  


End file.
